Felice Mojave
Felice Mojave was a first year in the 28th Class of West Genetics, seen only in Freezing: First Chronicle. Background Felice was an unknown-ranked first year. Through out most of her first year, she bullied Ticy Phenyl due to the latter having zero points in the 2063 Spring Carnival. After she was defeated by Chiffon Fairchild in the following Carnival, her current status is unknown. Appearance Felice is an attractive young woman. She has long hair in twirls though occasionally she may have her hair let down. Personality Felice is very mean to others going by their status being lower than hers. She enjoys bulling Ticy calling her "Zero" or "Zero Points". She wanted revenge on Chiffon when the smiling girl wanted to be Ticy's friend instead of being her friend and made Ticy take sexual photos of Chiffon to expose her in public. Felice wanted to make sure the two girls would never become friends. During the Summer Carnival, Felice did not show any hesitate to beat and humiliate Ticy in front of the entire C class Pandoras. However, her enjoyment turned to fear when Chiffon confronted her and her allies attacking them dreadfully. Freezing: First Chronicles Felice first appears in the showers and she and two other Pandoras bully Ticy treating her as more of a servant than a fellow member of Genetics. Felice is next talking with her two friends, who bully Ticy. Felice then looks over at Ticy who was reading a book on how to raise turtles. One of the girls proceeds to hit Ticy, in the head with the book, mocking her that she was unable to materialize her Volt Weapon and berating her for that as she ran scared the entire time. The girls then taunt her even more wondering why she even joined if she was this scared. Felice finally ends the taunting telling them that if Ticy had left who would be their errand girl. A long-haired, fifteen year old Chiffon then comes asking if people with zero points becoming servants was an actual rule. The girls took offence to this, and Chiffon quickly apologizes as she had genuinely asked the question. Chiffon then introduces herself to the class, and claims herself to be a zero pointer since she enrolled late and missed the first freshman Carnival. As Chiffon and Ticy head back to their room, Felice and her group interrupt them. Felice then tells Chiffon that Ticy had to do some errands for them. Chiffon is confused by this as she though that Ticy was their friend, and Felice retorts that she was simply a maid to them. Chiffon gives Felice and her friends a piece of Chiffon cake as a friendly peace offering. The girls then tell Chiffon to stay away from Ticy. She then tells Chiffon that they should instead be friends, formally introducing herself as Felice. Chiffon declines her offer, telling them that it was odd to make a maid out of a Pandora, telling them that she can do things on her own, and telling them that they should too. She then decides to remain friends with Ticy, and states that she was able to make her own choice in who she was friends with. She then kindly leaves. Felice is next seen, shattering a glass, angered by Chiffon's words stating that she would stop them from being friends no matter the cost. Felice gives a mini camera to Ticy which carries the sole purpose of shooting embarrassing pictures of Chiffon, which Felice intend to use for her humiliation. As a lien, she and her group abduct Tii, Ticy's pet turtle to ensure Ticy's cooperation. Ticy shows the pictures that were made during the evening before, much to Felice's dismay for them not showing the explicit content she wanted. To make up for Ticy's failure they order her to execute indecent lesbian related acts to Chiffon, as a means to humiliate her. The next day, Felice and her group are approached by Chiffon with the request of returning Tii to Ticy. Felice first denies this by saying that they already did, however Chiffon sticks to her guns, saying that "that wasn't the Tii that Ticy loved". After hearing this Felice spilled the beans on Tii's death, much to Chiffon's shock. When Chiffon asked Felice to apologize to Ticy over Tii's passing, Felice loses her composure by declining this gesture by saying that "she will not stoop that low", at which she ultimately challenges Chiffon to a duel during the upcoming carnival. As the upcoming carnival approaches, Felice is met with Ticy wanting the bully to apologize for killing Tii, but to no avail. Felice refused to apologize not thinking she had done anything wrong, even calling her pet dust. This only angered Ticy, as she decides to make a bet with Felice stating that if she is able to defeat her in a one on one fight in the carnival she will apologize to Tii, Felice agreed to the terms, and walks away angered at her situation. Chiffon is seen behind a wall, being unnoticed by the two. During the Summer Carnival, Felice confronts Ticy but didn't come alone as she had brought the entire C class, ready to take Ticy down. Felice then mocks Ticy, mocking both Tii's death and Ticy's anger. With Ticy being out numbered, Felice stands over her, trying to break Ticy, but Ticy holds true to her anger calling Felice a coward for using the entire C class in a fight that was supposed to be one on one. Felice gets angry by her comment and starts violently beating Ticy. She gets so distraught that she even brings out Tii's dead empty shell mocking Ticy even more. This ultimately breaks Ticy's confidence and she then bows to her tormentor. As Ticy was about to lick the bottom of Felice's foot, Chiffon arrives questioning how people can do something so horrible to another person. Felice begins to argue with Chiffon defending her actions stating that they need each other to take out both the A and B class. Chiffon then asks if everyone agrees making Felice give her a choice to either come to their side or Ticy's. Chiffon no longer caring of Felice's words and ready's herself to fight. Felice becomes horrified watching as Chiffon dreadfully beats all the C class Pandoras calling her a monster. Felice begs for someone to save her but to no use as Chiffon attacks and beats her leaving Felice terrified. Abilities *Felice's Volt Weapon takes the form of a single small dagger. Relationships Enemies Ticy Phenyl Felice bullied Ticy during most of their fist year because of Ticy's zero points in one of the carnivals. She would treat Ticy as a lapdog believing that she's lower than her ordering Ticy to do whatever she asked her to do. She would even punish Ticy if she comes to disobey her. Chiffon Fairchild Felice tried to get Chiffon to be her friend but to no use as Chiffon would be a friend to Ticy instead and because of this, Felice would try to humiliate Chiffon in public by having Ticy to take naughty pictures of her. Felice become feared of Chiffon when the latter revealed her true nature as a monster. Trivia *Felice is known to be as the "Main Bully" in the Freezing: First Chronicle series. Category:Character Category:First Chronicles Category:Pandora Category:Female